


Oya Manda'lor! Fanart

by Alium_Artifex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Darksaber, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars), Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alium_Artifex/pseuds/Alium_Artifex
Summary: A piece of fanart for Cloud_chaser's fanfic Oya Manda'lor
Comments: 42
Kudos: 521





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cloud__Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud__Chaser/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oya Manda'lor!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297484) by [Cloud__Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud__Chaser/pseuds/Cloud__Chaser). 



Some fanart of Obi-wan with the darksaber for Cloud_chaser's wonderful fanfiction Oya Manda'lor.


	2. Jango and Arla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for your amazing comments! Everyone’s feedback is just so nice! EulalieYaveva40 suggested I draw Jango and Arla so I did. If anyone wants to chat or to see my art this is my instagram:  
> https://www.instagram.com/alium_artifex/


End file.
